


Under the Mistletoe

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Yule Fest 2020, big plans that go all to hell, christmas mischief, fairy safe, sibling scheaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: Six years George has been trying to get Fred and Hermione to figure out what he can see as plain as day. They are obviously meant for each other. There’s plenty of scheming, eavesdropping, banter and frustration.Here’s my fun little take on the 5+1 trope for the Fremione Fanatic’s Yule writing fest.*bonus points to anyone who notices my tiny little easter egg, I just couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	Under the Mistletoe

Year 1 1995  
George Weasley was always up to something, usually knee-deep in chaos with his twin Fred and best mate Lee. Sometimes, however, circumstances required a solo mission. This was one of those times.

In the Room of Requirement after the last meeting of the DA before everyone left for the holidays, George had an idea. After watching Fred watch a certain witch the entire meeting with a tad bit more than rapt attention, he had come up with a plan.

George hated lying to Fred, he was pants at it really, so he enlisted the help of his beautiful girlfriend for this bit. All it took was him pointing to Fred, who was still staring with a positively smitten look on his face, and the promise of some rather risque behavior later when they were alone for Ang to roll her eyes and sigh before walking over to Fred.

"Hey, George and I are going to... take the long way back to the common room. D'you mind making sure the younger kids get back alright?" Angelina asked Fred.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sure," he said, turning to face her. He added a wink and continued, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Angelina said, playfully pushing his shoulder and walking back to George.

"He does have it bad, doesn't he? He didn't notice the only ones left in here are Hermione, Ron, Harry, and that Chang girl. Those three, at least, are more than capable of taking care of themselves," Angelina said.

"See what I mean, I'm just going to give them a little push is all."

"Alright, nosy, I'll see you later."

George moved to the nearest bookshelf and hid himself behind the corner. When he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to leave he silently sent a spell that cut the bottom of Hermione's bag, spilling her books across the floor. He sent another spell that sent mistletoe creeping across the ceiling.

"Oh, you lot go on, I'll get these and be right behind you," Hermione muttered as she bent down to retrieve her books.

As she did, George was a little disheartened as Harry had spotted Cho Chang still lingering and went to talk to her. All hope of his intended outcome was lost when Hermione, who noticed Harry and Cho talking in the corner, pulled Ron and Fred out of the room together.

George waited for a moment then left his hiding place and snuck out of the room. His last thought as he turned to see the mistletoe had snaked its way across the ceiling to where Harry and Cho stood, was that at least Harry would be able to benefit from his plan.

Year 2 1996  
"Honestly mate, Hermione is being a bit ridiculous. We were never together, I don't see why she's so bent out of shape over Lav and me," Ron said loudly from the kitchen. George stopped quickly and listened in to the conversation.

"I think she's mostly upset that you two are attached every second of the day, it's a bit off-putting really," Harry said.

"Yeah well, it wasn't so off-putting when she was snogging ol' Vicky was it?" Ron said, his tone turning bitter.

"Well, they didn't exactly snog each other at the breakfast table now did they?"

George had heard enough, Ron was a prat. He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. A quick knock later, and he was in his little sister's room trying, quite obviously, to suss out what the Hermione situation was.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked shrewdly.

"Inquiring minds."

"Liar. There's something more here. Did you and Ang break up? Do you fancy her?"

"What? No, of course not," George sputtered.

"Then Fred?"

"I never said that."

"No, but that's the only reason you'd be knocking on my door asking after Hermione. Okay, I'll play... Hermione does in fact fancy Ron, or at least she's starting to think she might. Personally, I don't think that's what it really is. I think she likes the idea of Ron, but he is way too immature for her. Fred seems a better match, doesn't he? Alright I'll help, on one condition," Ginny said with a serious tone.

"First of all, I never said a word about Fred, second I never asked for your help, not once. And finally, what's your condition?"

"My condition," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, "is that no matter what, we let Hermione choose for herself. If she wants to give it a go with Ron, then we step back, even if he is acting like the world's biggest prat at the moment. If either her or Fred seems to not be interested, we stop."

"Well of course you silly little witch. I'm not suggesting dosing them with amorentia. I just want to put them together under a bit of mistletoe and let them figure it out themselves."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Well to Hermione's, ya muppet. How do you reckon we get them together if they aren't together?"

"Fair point, you still good at climbing out your window? Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I'll have Bill distract Mum for a while."

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

*

"Ginny, George, Fred, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, concern covering her face as she ushered them inside her house.

"Everything's great, didn't want Ron's thick head to keep you from getting your Christmas gifts," Ginny said, hugging her.

George, who realized it would be an excellent opportunity for Hermione and Fred to hug, decided to hug her first while wishing her a happy Christmas. As he knew would happen, Fred swooped in next with a warm embrace.

"That was thoughtful, thank you," Hermione said.

George was a little surprised at how sad she looked but let it go when her face turned to a bright smile and told them to have a seat while she went to retrieve the gifts she had for them.

The three siblings sat and made small talk with Hermione's parents, who promptly supplied them with tea and sugar-free biscuits, until Hermione returned. George was trying to think of a way to get Hermione and Fred under mistletoe without magic and was happy to notice that there was already a sprig hanging in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Nudging Ginny he pointed it out to her, and she nodded. She made a big show of trying to clear a space on the table to place the gifts.

"Oh, here let me take all this out of the way," Hermione said as if on cue, gesturing to the cups in Ginny's way.

"Fred," Ginny whispered, "Be a gentleman and help her out."

George rubbed the top of Ginny's head lovingly, he couldn't help but be impressed with her natural meddling.

"Here, dear, let us take this. You go enjoy time with your friends," Hermione's mum said, taking everything from Hermione and Fred.

"Mistletoe," George said in a defeated tone as Hermione's parents both stood in the doorway.

Year 3 1997  
Christmas in 1997 was a bleak one for everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone, no one knew when or even if they would return. George and Fred were doing their part, helping out on missions with the Order, and when Lee had come to them with the idea of a radio program they jumped right in, hopeful to bring a little light to anyone they could reach.

It was watching Fred anxiously stroll up and down the sitting room at the Burrow, stopping to stare at the picture of Hermione and Ginny sitting on the mantle that gave George an idea.

"What if we send out a special edition of Potter Watch to all the muggleborns?" George asked as Fred made yet another circuit of the small room.

"What do you mean?"

"Just something to let them know people are thinking of them, that we support them and they are important. Be a morale boost."

Fred stood still for a moment, thinking it over before cocking his head to one side. "That'd be brilliant."

*

"Good evening witches and wizards, we've something a little different for you tonight," Lee said into the magical microphone. "Normally we go on about how everyone needs to look out for one another, not stand for the injustice that is threatening to cripple our community. All that is still true, but tonight we want to highlight a few of the people who are most in danger of this new order trying to take over. We will start with Romulus."

"Thank you, River, I want to say a few words about the bravest witch I've ever known. Lily Potter was a force to be reckoned with. She was brilliant and powerful, but most importantly she was kind. She was the kind of person who made everyone better just for knowing her, and she loved fiercely. She stood up for people who couldn't or wouldn't do it for themselves. Lily was light and joy and sass, she was my friend."

"Thank you, Romulus, let us take a moment to honor the sacrifice Lily Potter made to rid the world of oppression," Lee said, bowing his head. "Next we have a new voice joining us, Ridgeback."

"Just talk straight into this, yeah?" Charlie asked. "Alright then, I'm here to tell you all about one of the best fathers I've ever met, and when you have a father like mine that's saying a lot. Ted Tonks is the very embodiment of Hufflepuff house. He is kind and loyal, sure, but he is tenacious and brave. I was at his house nearly as much as my own when I was in school, I dated his daughter, see.

First time I came round he sat me down for a chat. I was expecting the usual, but he surprised me. Told me he trusted me to be a good man, and good men deserve respect and that's what he would extend to me. Said he knew his daughter could take care of herself, and she wouldn't choose to hang around with anyone unworthy. Though he did mention if I ever did anything to hurt her I wouldn't need to worry with him. There wouldn't be anything left of me after Dor, Andy and my mum were done with me.

The takeaway here is Ted started our relationship, not with fear or intimidation, but kindness and respect. That simple lesson influenced how I started every relationship I've ever had. So, thank you, Ted. Wherever you are, know we all love and respect you. And I for one can't wait for the next time we are able to knock back a few and talk quidditch."

"We hope you are safe Ted. Thank you Ridgeback," Lee said. "Next up is Reign."

"Hello out there everyone," George said. "I wanted to say a few words about a young bloke I don't know quite as well as I'd like to but someone who left quite the impression on me in the limited opportunities I've had with him. Colin Creevey is still young yet, but the thing I noticed first off was how incredible everything to do with magic is. Those of us who have lived with magic our whole lives are bound to take it for granted a bit. Colin, however, saw our world through new eyes. Everything was seen with wonder, not only from youth but from finding out something he never imagined being real in fact, was. Colin has taught me we can not go through life complacent, we can not let things happen because it's how it's always been. We have to understand what we have; magic, freedom, life, are a blessing and something worth fighting for. Colin, wherever you are mate, thank you."

"That is indeed an important lesson we could all be reminded of. Thank you, Colin, and thank you Reign. We have one more person to speak, let's turn it over to Rapier."

"Thank you, River. Every single witch and wizard is important. Every single witch and wizard fighting against the tyranny and darkness is essential to us. There is one witch in particular, however, who has painted a target on her back and is out there now giving everything she has to rid our world of the hate and evil that's threatening each one of us who want nothing more than to have the freedom to live our lives the way we see fit. I am of course talking about Hermione Granger. Hermione is clever and brave and believes above all else everyone deserves to be treated equally. She doesn't only believe that for different blood types, but for all creatures.

When she was in school she started up a campaign for the equal treatment of house elves, and while she may've gone about it in some misguided ways, her heart was in the right place. She believes werewolves and centaurs and merpeople deserve rights like any of us, she is absolutely correct.

I've never met someone so entirely focused on something that should, by all accounts, be the normal way of living. Treat everyone with respect. It isn't hard folks. Right now she is with Harry Potter fighting for all our lives. She is fighting to make our world better. A world that has oftentimes been cruel and cold to her simply because of who her parents are, or more accurately who her parents aren't. Let's all take a lesson from the queen of lessons and work to make our world better. Look out for your neighbors, be they muggles or werewolves or anyone else. Take care of one another."

"Well said, Rapier," Lee said quietly. "We will leave you all with this last message. When put to the test, think of Lily and Ted and Colin and Hermione. Think of all the muggle born witches and wizards fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone in our community. Let their fight guide you in yours. Thank you and goodnight."

Year 4 1998  
"What are you do-" Bill started before he was firmly shushed by his younger brother.

"Quiet will you," George whispered from his hiding place, just outside the kitchen door. "How's a bloke meant to eavesdrop with you shouting?"

"Who are you eavesdropping on?"

"Ron, it isn't fair! Not to you or me and it isn't fair to your mum either," a voice said in an angry whisper from the kitchen.

"Oh," said Bill. "Again? That's all those two seem to be doing lately."

"This one sounds different."

"Listen, let's get through Christmas. Surely you can pretend to stand me for another two days," Ron said from the kitchen.

"You know it isn't like that. We agreed that we are still friends."

"Sure, I asked you to marry me Hermione. You either want to marry me or you don't. You don't. That's fine, but it's going to take me longer than two weeks to want to be best mates again. All I'm asking is that you wait until after Christmas to tell everyone we've broken up."

"Fine, I won't say anything," said Hermione, sounding defeated. "I just hate lying to everyone."

"Well that's interesting," Bill said.

"He's being a bit of a prat, though," George said with a frown. "She clearly isn't comfortable lying, and he's only worried about mum yelling at him."

"Eh, I don't know mate, maybe. Ronnie's always been a bit, well Ronnie. Anyway it's good they broke up now innit? Better than waiting ages and being miserable."

"You know who won't be miserable about this news?" George asked, a grin blooming across his face.

"Who's that?"

"Freddie, he's been mad for her for years."

"Is that so? Why hasn't he ever said anything? Or did he and she shot him down?"

"Nah, too noble for his own good, didn't want to step on Ron's toes."

"Think he'll want to give it a go now. That's a bit dicey going after your brother's girl."

"She isn't anyone's girl. And it might be awkward for a bit, but I've been watching the two of them, Fred and Granger for years. There is definitely something there, if they would ever take their heads out of their arses and pay attention. Maybe you can help. For the past few years I've been trying to get them under the mistletoe, but they keep avoiding me. A proper snog could cheer Granger up."

"That sounds like it'll go either really well, or really really bad, but what the hell, let's give it a go."

After a few strategic moves, a few diverted attentions and one specifically placed sprig of mistletoe, everything seemed to be set. George went into the kitchen to retrieve Hermione but found only Ginny and Harry snogging all over the counter.

"Oi, break it up you two... where did Granger go?" George asked.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously as he made a bit of space between himself and Ginny.

"She left, told Mum she wasn't feeling well," Ginny said, pulling Harry closer again.

"Bloody fucking hell!" George shouted a bit too loudly.

Year 5 1999  
"I don't mess about with gossip," Percy said simply.

"Just answer the question," George said through gritted teeth.

"I have no idea, the time Hermione and I spend together is rather full of studying. We rarely talk of anything personal. She is quite determined to receive as many NEWTS as possible. It's rather refreshing, really."

"Yes, you are both oh so clever, but this is important. Ginny says Hermione is getting suspicious of her, so I need a new source. I need you to ask her if she is bringing anyone with her to our party."

"Why is this so important?"

"It just is."

"I'm not going to break my friends' confidence for some prank. I actually enjoy Hermione and I won't let her be the butt of one of your jokes."

"You think I would hurt Hermione in any way? Come on Perce. I just want to... wait a minute, friend's confidence? I thought you didn't talk about anything personal?"

"Well, regardless. Tell me what you're up to and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Fine, I think Fred and Hermione would do well to have a proper kiss, I want to get them under a mistletoe. I'm not sure if you've been paying attention the last week but there is something between them, I know it. She is always arguing with him, and I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Hermione and Fred? I don't know, Fred's brilliant of course, but maybe a bit juvenile. And Hermione has certainly calmed down quite a bit since the end of the war, but she is still a little high-strung. Maybe their arguing is just that, arguing."

"That's it though, the prefect and the prankster, opposites attract and all that. Besides, it isn't up to you or me. It's up to Fred and Hermione. I only need to know if there is any point in making an attempt this year or not, if she has a bloke I don't know about then i'll drop it."

"Very well, she doesn't have a boyfriend. I think she may fancy someone, though she has never mentioned a name to me. If you're right, it could very well be Fred."

"Excellent, I'm not taking any chances this year. We'll get them both to the flat and then just push them under the mistletoe."

"This year?"

"Oh yeah, I've been trying to put them together for years now."

"Bloody hell."

*

George was ready, Hermione had come to the party alone. She was currently sandwiched on the sofa between Ginny and Percy who were both on board with the plan. Plan was a strong word for what they were going to do. George had been serious when he said they would push them together under the mistletoe. They were just waiting on Fred.

Another ten minutes passed and George was getting anxious. Fred had just gone down to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up some more butter beer, that shouldn't take this long. Deciding he'd better go check, George headed down the stairs to the backdoor. A loud thud came from the stockroom.

"Oi, no one's allowed in here," George called as he walked through the door.

"Hey Georgie," Fred said. As he turned, George saw what had been keeping Fred.

"Katie," George said in greeting as he promptly turned to give her a bit of privacy to right her top and pull her skirt back down.

"Take these drinks up for me, will you? We'll be up in a bit," Fred said as Katie giggled.

George went back up the stairs, catching Ginny's eye he shrugged and shook his head no.

Year 6 2000  
This is the year, George has been working on plans for days. He'd all but given up his annual role as matchmaker, having every year blow up in his face. If Granger had started coming into the shop a bit too often and Fred hadn't had that dopey grin on his face every time he saw her, George would have let it go as a lost cause.

Instead, he had checked and double-checked that Fred and Hermione were absolutely one hundred percent single. He set about making an elaborate plan that involved every one of his siblings.

He got Percy on board with the role of organizer, knowing Perce was the only one who could wrangle all the Weasleys. Bill was in charge of making sure his mum and dad were away from the burrow for the night. Four tickets to Celestina Warbeck's Christmas Eve concerts and a couple bottles of Fleur's favorite wine had that taken care of.

Ginny would be in charge of getting Hermione to the Burrow while Ron and Harry did the same with Fred. Charlie was all set to deliver a few thestrals for a cozy carriage ride through the orchard that George would be decorating with fairy lights and blue bell flames.

The carriage would take them to the middle of the orchard where a single table would be with a lovely romantic dinner. There would be plenty of warming charms surrounding the table and suspended above the table would be George's newest invention.

It can never be said that George Weasley is not a romantic, just ask his wife.

As it was Christmas Eve, George was alone in the shop putting the final touches on his brand new magical mistletoe. All the testing was finished, he had enlisted Angelina, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Oliver and every couple was caught then released once they gave each other a proper snog. He had just put the final bow on when the bell over the shop door rang announcing an arrival.

"Sorry," George called without looking, "shops closed today. We'll be back after Boxing Day."

"Hey George," Hermione said, making herself at home on one of the stools behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"That's no way to say hello," Fred said with a smirk, walking out from the workroom.

George groaned as Fred walked directly under the mistletoe and promptly got stuck.

"I take it that it's been magically altered?" Hermione asked, pointing up to the mistletoe.

"Yeah," George said.

"Well, will any kiss do or does it have to be a romantic kiss?" Fred asked. "I remember us working on those love potions that needed to recognize emotions from both parties in question, this anything like that?"

"This bloody thing is why we developed that potion in the first place, it needs to be romantic," said through gritted teeth.

"Well alright then," said Hermione, walking purposefully to stand next to Fred.

Fred smiled and cupped Hermione's cheek with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation before he dipped his head down and kissed her passionately. After a few moments the kiss broke, and they turned to George.

"Close your mouth Georgie," Fred said with his arm still around Hermione.

"Why in the bloody hell do you never tell me when you're dating someone?" George asked, huffing.

"What, like how you told us that you have been a complete lunatic trying to make us kiss for the last 5 years?" Fred countered.

"What... how do you know about that?" George sputtered.

"Well when you get everyone of our siblings involved, things are going to come out, you numpty" Fred said with a laugh.

"Those little..."

"How about instead of getting angry you just take pleasure in knowing you were right about us years before we ever knew ourselves," Hermione interjected before George went on the hunt for his siblings.

"Well, there is that," George allowed. "So tell me, how did this happen?

"Well we've been spending more and more time together-" Hermione started but was interrupted quickly.

"Not that," George said with a roll of his eyes. The prank. How did you pull it off?

"Oh, well that was easy enough," said Fred. "Gin walked in on us... together and after a big fuss mentioned how happy you would be. We asked why, and she told us that you've been trying to get us under the mistletoe for years. We decided to play around a bit."

"That's brilliant. Well I guess there's no point for me to keep going on the big plan then."

"Oh no you don't, I've heard all about this date and it sounds lovely. I'll be at the Burrow at five," Hermione said before pecking Fred's lips once more. She hugged George tightly before telling them both goodbye.


End file.
